Vodka
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Naruto estava ali em seu quarto, na sua casa, com um sorriso tão brilhante quanto o sol a encarando como se fosse o homem mais feliz do mundo. E sem camisa! - NaruSaku - Insânia - Presente para Nanase Kei.


**Título em solidariedade à Nanase Kei. Te amo, nakama 8D (L)**

**Considerem o título também como "Insânias de uma autora que não tem o que fazer numa madrugada de sexta."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Vodka**

**-**

_Naruto estava ali em seu quarto, na sua casa, com um sorriso tão brilhante quanto o sol a encarando como se fosse o homem mais feliz do mundo. E sem camisa!_

-

Presente para Nanase Kei.

-

Havia algo errado, concluiu ela com algum esforço. Havia algo _muito_ errado, reforçou quando seus olhos foram incomodados pela claridade da manhã. Não só incomodados. Sentiu como se uma orquestra carnavalesca saída diretamente do Rio de Janeiro _(a Cidade Maravilhosa, segundo a Wikipédia)_ estivesse sambando bem acima de suas têmporas, dentro do Lobo Frontal de seu cérebro. Todos os tipos de palavrões – fossem conhecidos ou não – saíram dos lábios da moça quando a claridade supostamente aumentou como se o Sol tivesse decidido descer do céu para lhe fazer uma visitinha.

"_E aí, Sakura, como vai?"_, ele diria.

E ela, como toda boa anfitriã responderia:

"_Muito bem, senhor Sol, obrigada por perguntar. AGORA SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA IR PRO INFERNO E ME DEIXAR EM PAZ?!"_

Muito educadamente, assim como sua mãe havia lhe ensinado.

- Naruto, será que dá pra fechar essa maldita janela?! – cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro e notou que até mesmo o som da própria voz parecia ser o suficiente para explodir seus tímpanos. Aliás, além da voz de Ino, desconfiava que nenhum som a irritaria mais naquele momento e...

Espere um minuto.

_Naruto?_

Ela havia _mesmo_ dito Naruto? E, magicamente, a janela havia _se fechado?_

Usando de uma força descomunal e sobre-humana, Haruno Sakura entreabriu os olhos. Não pôde descrever a sensação de dor que sentiu naquele momento, mas tinha certeza que se lhe perguntassem quais estrelas formavam a constelação de Escorpião, saberia responder sem precisar pensar.

E lá estava ele, lindo, loiro, sorridente e de olhos azuis a encarando. _E sem camisa._ Aquele, é claro, era um detalhe muito importante. Porque no mesmo instante, sentando-se na cama e deixando o lençol deslizar por seu corpo, notou que estava nua. _Nua._ Limpinha (ok, talvez nem tanto. Seu hálito ainda cheirava a vodka barata como se tivesse bebido direto de uma bomba de posto de gasolina. Puro etanol), sem nada, assim como havia vindo ao mundo. Nua em pêlo, com seus cabelos róseos e olhos verdes que mais pareciam faróis de trânsito apagados do que pedras de esmeralda naquele momento. Talvez fosse por causa das olheiras, constatou. Elas não combinavam com sua pele clara e...

Não, não era hora para isso! Naruto estava ali em seu quarto, na sua casa, com um sorriso tão brilhante quanto o sol a encarando como se fosse o homem mais feliz do mundo. _E sem camisa!_

Sakura quis muitas coisas naquele momento: quis perguntar a Naruto o que diabos ele fazia em seu quarto (e sem camisa, por Kami-sama! Sem camisa!), por que sorria como se tivesse ganho na loteria (e certamente, se tivesse ganho, teria que dividir o prêmio com ela, pois Sakura lhe dissera para apostar no 13), por que sua cabeça doía como se tivesse passado a noite inteira num show do Kiss (e se tivesse mesmo, onde estava seu autógrafo?), mas principalmente por que diabos ela estava nua (e, frisando, ele sem camisa!) e por que seu hálito cheirava a vodka barata.

Entretanto, como toda boa garota (encalhada) de 19 anos com um loiro, lindo gostoso, de olhos azuis e sorridente no seu quarto, Sakura só conseguiu fazer uma coisa: gritar.

- NARUTO, SEU PERVERTIDO, SAIA JÁ DO MEU QUARTO!!!

- C-calma, Sakura-chan! – tentou ele, esquivando-se do travesseiro, do despertador, do abajur e, antes que ela jogasse algo mais pesado – como a cama, por exemplo – lançou-se escadas abaixo, escondendo-se na cozinha. – Me diga quando se acalmar!

Outro grito foi ouvido no andar de cima da casa de Sakura e Naruto decidiu que era hora de ficar calado.

**X**

- Tudo bem, - disse Sakura para si mesma, na intenção de parecer mais segura. – não é só porque Naruto estava no meu quarto sem camisa que eu preciso ficar pressupondo que coisas aconteceram entre nós.

Ignorou o fato de estar nua, pois se sentia muito melhor depois de um bom banho, três aspirinas e muitos enxágües bucais para livrar-se do cheiro de álcool em sua boca. Desceu, querendo simplesmente esquecer que havia visto Naruto ali naquela manhã, mas era realmente difícil fazê-lo quando o ser em questão estava sentado na _sua_ sala assistindo a algum programa estupidamente infantil.

- O que você _ainda_ está fazendo aqui, Naruto?! - ergueu a manga do roupão que usava, pronta para dar-lhe uma surra mais do que merecida assim que o atingisse. E mesmo que sua cabeça – ainda – doesse, tinha certeza de que aquilo aliviaria seu estresse.

- Ué, você não se lembra, Sakura-chan? – ele perguntou e parecia tão tranqüilo que Sakura sentia que aquilo apenas serviria para tornar a surra que daria nele ainda mais prazerosa. Certamente a Godaime compreenderia se ele ficasse alguns... meses impossibilitado de realizar alguma missão.

- Sabe, Naruto, eu acordei com uma _bela_ ressaca, minha cabeça _ainda_ dói e você está _sentado_ no _meu_ sofá dando uma de espertinho. Te surrar está entre as coisas que mais me darão prazer **agora.**

- Ah, deve ter sido a vodka. – sorriu. E de repente, Haruno Sakura visualizou-se quebrando todos aqueles dentes com um único golpe.

A distância entre eles tornou-se tão curta que agora bastaria à Sakura acertar-lhe um murro. Tinha certeza que valeria à pena pagar pelos estragos na parede depois. Certamente que sim.

Mas então, quando sua mão avançava na direção do rosto dele, quando estava a apenas dois centímetros de distância (ela até mesmo já podia sentir a sensação do rosto de Naruto sendo esmagado por seu punho), ela a viu. O sonho de todas as garotas (encalhadas) de 19 anos reluzindo em seu anelar esquerdo, mas que para ela se tornou um pesadelo digno dos filmes de Freddy Krueger: uma aliança.

_Uma aliança._

_**Uma aliança.**_

_**U-m-a a-l-i-a-n-ç-a.**_

Não no dedo anelar direito, indicando um noivado prepotente numa noite de farra e bebida, mas uma aliança no _dedo anelar esquerdo_ indicando _casamento._ Uma união que, segundo consta nos autos matrimoniais, deveria durar até o fim das vidas dos (in)felizardos que por ventura escolhessem dividir o mesmo teto.

"_Maldita vodka",_ ela pensou encarando a aliança dourada em seu dedo. _"Mil vezes maldita"_, reforçou ao ver o sorriso de Naruto. E sem dó, acertou um soco que não fez o loiro apenas atravessar a parede de sua casa, como também a da casa vizinha.

- Essa doeu, Sakura-chan! – Naruto diria, erguendo-se com certa dificuldade. O vizinho ainda pensou em reclamar, mas desistiu ao ver a fúria nos olhos de Sakura e lembrou-se que... que tinha que visitar um parente muito distante no País do Vento.

- Pode me dizer o que significa _isso?!_ – apontou a aliança em seu dedo, atravessando os escombros das paredes.

- Que estamos casados! – respondeu com simplicidade.

- _Isso_ eu sei. Agora é bom ter uma boa explicação de como isso aconteceu antes que eu resolva partir a sua cara em dois, Naruto!

Com um suspiro, o loiro ergueu-se e bateu o pó da roupa, caminhando tranquilamente até a sala da casa. Fez sinal para que Sakura se sentasse ao seu lado e, embora contrariada, a kunoichi o fez.

- Ontem nós saímos para comemorar a sua promoção para jounin e o meu ingresso para a ANBU, lembra? – ao que ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, Naruto prosseguiu. – Acontece que você começou a beber vodka demais e, pra não ficar atrás, eu te acompanhei. Só que... eu sou um pouco mais forte para beber do que você. Estava acostumado com o Ero-Sennin me oferecendo às vezes, sabe...

_- Prossiga. _ – certamente, Sakura não parecia feliz com as revelações.

- Bom, acho que depois de terminarmos a segunda garrafa, você começou a reclamar da vida, dizendo que nenhum homem te queria, que depois que o Sasuke disse que era gay, lindo e absoluto, a vida não fazia mais sentido e que você ia se jogar do alto do Memorial Hokage assim que conseguisse dar mais um passo pra frente. Então...

_- Então...?_ – Sakura não sabia se sentia vergonha por ter dito aquelas coisas a Naruto ou se procurava retomar a idéia de suicídio naquele instante. No momento, a segunda opção parecia bastante tentadora.

- Então eu te propus casamento.

- E eu aceitei.

- É.

- Ah.

Silêncio. Cinco minutos de puro e absoluto silêncio até que Naruto o quebrasse.

- Estamos bem então?

- Claro... QUE NÃO! – Sakura acertou-lhe um soco, fazendo-o atravessar a porta. – COMO É QUE VOCÊ PODE ACHAR QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM SE APROVEITANDO DE UMA DAMA INDEFESA, NARUTO?!

Dama indefesa, certamente, era a última qualidade que Naruto daria à Sakura depois daquele último soco.

- M-mas, Sakura-chan... – tentou ele.

- MAS NADA! VOCÊ SE APROVEITOU DO MEU ESTADO FRÁGIL! – a geladeira voou para fora. – DO FATO DE QUE EU TINHA BEBIDO UM POUCO ALÉM DO NECESSÁRIO – o sofá, a cadeira, a mesa de centro e a TV de plasma novinha. – **PARA SE APROVEITAR DE MIM, SEU PERVERTIDO!!!**

- S-Sakura-chan, se você me deixar exp..

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE DIZER NADA! – e continuou lançando coisas para fora da casa em um verdadeiro show de horrores para os poucos transeuntes que se atreviam a passar por ali. Até mesmo os moradores arrumavam desculpas para sair de perto.

E quando finalmente todos os objetos perigosos, pesados, laminados e pontiagudos deixaram a casa de Sakura para fazer parte de uma decoração da rua, Sakura foi até Naruto, erguendo-o pelo pescoço. Foi também nesse momento que o desavisado Konohomaru passou de mãos dadas com Hanabi.

- Konohomaru, não! – Naruto tentou impedir.

- Ah, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan! Soube do casamento! Meus parabéns! – abriu um largo sorriso.

Cinco minutos depois, a herdeira mais nova dos Hyuugas ligava para o primo Neji, alertando que chegaria tarde pois estava acompanhando Konohomaru até o hospital.

- Onde estávamos...? – Sakura voltou os olhos assustadores para Naruto.

- Você ia me deixar explicar e depois me bateria até a morte¹ com aqueles rolos de macarrão.

- Uhn... – lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado. – Você tem cinco segundos, Naruto. Um...

- Eu não entendo por que está tão brava, Sakura-chan! Nenhum outro homem vai te querer!

- _Dois..._ – o aperto em seu pescoço tornou-se mais intenso.

- Q-quer dizer! Não é que você seja feia nem nada, mas você cozinha muito mal e...

_- Três..._ – estava ficando realmente difícil respirar.

- E-eu gosto muito de você, Sakura-chan!

- _Quatro..._ – ela ergueu um dos rolos de macarrão, pensando em que parte de Naruto atingiria primeiro.

- Além disso, a bebida não transforma, só revela²! – apertou os olhos com força, esperando pela surra. Mas os cinco segundos se passaram e ela não veio.

Arriscando-se a abrir um dos olhos e sentindo que podia respirar melhor, viu que Sakura o encarava um tanto corada.

- Naruto-baka! – reclamou, soltando-o no chão. – Agora teremos que ir morar em outra casa.

- S-Sakura-chan... – seus olhos brilharam e ele abriu um largo sorriso. – Pode contar com isso, 'te bayo!

- E... não se esqueça de comprar mais bebidas. – cruzou os braços e avançou pela casa destruída para subir. – Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Sorridente, Naruto ergueu-se olhando em volta. Só esperava que Sakura não se irritasse tanto assim quando descobrisse que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira. Bom... talvez ela não tivesse que saber.

* * *

**Omake 01:**

Shikamaru passava tranquilamente em frente à casa de Sakura para visitar Ino, duas casas além, quando viu Naruto atravessar a parede como se fosse um míssil. Talvez tivesse ido socorrer o amigo se não visse Haruno Sakura saída do buraco da casa como se fosse um dragão raivoso atrás de sua presa. O olhar que lançou a ele foi o suficiente para que não só fosse visitar Ino, como também para que criasse coragem para chamá-la para sair.

- Q-que garota problemática. – reclamou.

* * *

**Omake 02:**

Na boate de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke terminava de passar sua maquiagem, olhando-se mais uma vez no espelho para ter certeza de que a roupa lhe cabia bem.

- Ainda não está pronto, Sasuke? – Suigetsu sorriu de canto, o encarando.

- É claro que estou, peixe idiota. - ajeitou os cabelos, dirigindo-se para o palco. Quando a luz finalmente caiu sobre seu corpo, viu algumas pessoas na platéia aplaudirem. E embora Kiba insistisse em ser barulhento, seu parceiro Shino tentava contê-lo a todo o custo.

Sasuke respirou fundo e testou o microfone antes de começar a cantar com Suigetsu acompanhando no fundo musical:

- Eu sou lindo! – tanãnãnã –, absoluto – tanãnãnã –, eu sou o Sasuke!

Aplausos e assovios ecoaram por toda a platéia. Finalmente Sasuke havia encontrado seu lugar.

* * *

¹ Fala do Hibari de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. No original: Kami Kurosu.

² Fala da doutora Thirteen para o Foreman em House, M.D.

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiro, sim, eu roubei as idéias de omake do Emperor Hades porque eu queria encaixar isso em alguma parte da fic, mas como eu não queria estragar, coloquei no final. Por isso, mesmo que ele não leia, dedico essa parte da fic a ele 8D

Segundo, eu tirei o segundo omake do subnick da própria Nanase Kei, porque, cara, eu chorei de rir quando li aquilo. E olha que pra mim zoar o Sasuke precisa de muito. Sou fã, ok.

E terceiro, mas não menos importante, os créditos da fic vão para a Abracadabra que me deu a idéia de fazer uma NaruSaku pra Nana porque ela gosta [?]

Então está aqui, nakama, espero que goste 8D

Vodka, tema 19 do 30cookies.

_**EU QUERO REVIEWS OK? OK.**_


End file.
